The Second Coming
by mydoctortennant
Summary: When she returns, she starts to cause trouble... Arthur/Gwen; Arthur/Vivian
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

The servants knew all too well what the visit of Lady Vivian would bring them. Hard work and an ungrateful receiver of it. At least when it came to the Royal Family of Camelot, you know that, even if no words were spoken, they were grateful for every passing moment you dared give them. Every time their bed linens were changed, they would smile, inwardly thanking whomever had taken it upon themselves to do it. Every time a meal was served they thanked God for having the means to do so. They did not take their good fortunes lightly; they knew exactly how hard each of their staff members worked.

Lady Vivian did not.

Nor did she care. She could be served by the noblest of people and she would not bat an eyelid. As long as she had what she wanted the way she wanted it, she was happy, without sparing a thought for the work that had gone into it.

It was one thing on the list of many that Arthur disliked about the girl. Coming soon after her constant rudeness and disrespect she had shown towards Gwen. He might have indirectly denied it last time, but he had no qualms stating now – after all that had happened – that that was his problem. He could handle her being rude, but not to Gwen.

When he had heard news of her return Arthur had petitioned to his father for a hunting trip that 'coincidentally' took place over her visit. Uther, being the wise king he was, saw through his son automatically.

"You have to show solidarity and loyalty to these people, Arthur," he had said, "She will only be here for a few days."

What Uther failed to understand what that Arthur's problem didn't lie with the visit itself, or the fact that the girl was enchantedly in love with him – that he could handle, despite the sick feeling it gave him in the pit of his stomach – it was the fact that he'd only just sorted things out after last time. With the Dragon's attack and more coming out in the air than perhaps should have, he didn't need Vivian and her obsessive love to come barrelling in the way of it. Not again.

Arthur had tried talking to Gwen about it as well, but she couldn't see the problem with it. Not like he had expected her to.

"She's not in love with you Arthur. And you're not with her. I really don't see where the problem lies."

"The problem lies in the fact that she's enchanted. Chances are she'll stop at nothing to get what she wants."

Gwen had gone on to call him big-headed, and told him that if he soothed his ego, perhaps he would see that there was no problem. He just – simply – had to avoid her at all costs. Oh, and if anything happened between the pair of them, Gwen would serve him his manlihood on a platter.

-

The time came.

Arthur joined his father in the courtyard to greet their guests. He saw that Vivian was assisted from her horse by another Knight. One she screeched at and demanded to see Arthur straight away, practically running towards him on sight.

"Lady Vivian," he greeted, bowing his head.

"Prince Arthur!" she squealed, throwing herself in his general direction and wrapping her arms about his person. He found his hands reaching out for her waist, only to pick her away from his body, "My love, what on Earth is the matter?"

"I have matters I need to attend to," she pouted, trying to follow him, shouting her displeasure at him. Thankfully for Arthur, his father detained Vivian, engaging her in conversation about the 'awfully nice dress' she was wearing.

Instead of heading for his chambers, Arthur made his way to the Physician's Quarters. If anything he could hide there for a little while and go unfound.

"Sire?" the physician stood by his table, many bottles bubbling away over a flame. He was hard at work and Arthur had just interrupted him.

"Gaius, hello."

"Are you looking for Merlin?" The old man looked at him over his glasses, he was busy testing different medicines, shaking vials, heating them. Arthur really didn't know what he was hoping to achieve, but the least he could do was hide.

"Merlin? Yes!"

"I'm afraid he's making some deliveries, sire."

"How long will he be?"

"Anything up to an hour, my lord," if Gaius had known any better he would have questioned the Prince's intentions of asking. It wasn't often Arthur _asked _ for him. Just ordered for him and sent a guard to find him. Or shouted.

"Perfect," Arthur smiled, sitting down in one of the chairs opposite Gaius. The old man's eyebrow shot up.

"Are you quite alright?" he enquired, putting down the vial he was holding and leaning on the table.

"Perfectly well."

"May I ask why you are here, my lord?"

"Hmm?" Arthur looked up from the spot on Gaius' table he had been looking at, "I'm just, uh-"

"Hiding?"

"Not at all," he had no other reason, but he could hardly turn around and tell Gaius the truth. He should have just hidden at Gwen's. Then again, she would be working, and only told him to go away. He could understand it, she had orders to complete and he would only get in the way.

"You are more than welcome to stay here until the Lady Vivian is otherwise indisposed," Arthur's jaw dropped. He hadn't been the most tactful person when it came to his complaining over the last week. Most people in the kingdom would have heard at his displeasure for the Lady's visit.

"Thank you," Arthur let out a long, relieved sigh.

"Just don't get in the way," Arthur went to speak, but decided it was probably better to just sit in silence. Something he had learned to be good at over time. Having spent hours on end sitting next to his father in court, the dutiful son.

-

"Have you seen- Arthur!" Merlin looked at him. He had been sat watching Gaius work for the best part of an hour, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know if it has escaped your attention recently Merlin, but I am the Prince of Camelot. I can go where I want."

"Yes, but why are you here?"

"He's had some trouble with his shoulder. He merely came for something to help soothe it," Gaius said, passing the Prince a vial. Arthur accepted it without question.

"You never told me you'd hurt your shoulder."

"I don't have to tell you everything, Merlin."

"No, but you normally like complaining."

"You know, it doesn't hurt enough not to throw you in the stocks."

"I'll be quiet," Merlin said, defeated. Though, he was beginning to get rather fond of those wooden imprisoners. And the rotten vegetables, "It's just, your father was looking for you."

"What did he want?"

"I didn't ask," Arthur groaned, putting his head in his hand and rubbing his face.

"It made be time to face your demons, my lord."

"Indeed."

-

Dinner had been… interesting.

Arthur had situated himself as far away from Vivian as he could. But with only a few of them dining, he couldn't escape too far.

He had excused himself as soon as he had finished eating, taking Merlin and practically running back to his quarters, but they weren't alone for long.

A knock at the door followed by it opening, in a true Merlin style, saw Arthur face to face with the person he had been trying to avoid.

"You will leave us," she said to Merlin straight away. Arthur shook his head as Merlin looked at him.

"Can't."

"Can't or won't?" her distressed tone was already working on Arthur's brain, he just didn't need it.

"Arthur-"

"Why do you allow him to address you in this manner?"

"Arthur is unwell," Merlin looked pointedly at the Prince, who grasped his meaning and immediately looked put-out, "It would be best if you left him for the evening," Vivian took a few short steps across the room towards Arthur before Merlin intercepted her, "Really it is best if you leave."

"I think not, I can tend to him," Merlin stopped her again, holding her in place.

"It's best if you leave," Merlin ushered her towards the door, turning her so she could walk properly, "Perhaps you can come and see him another time," Vivian fought against Merlin's grasp, kicking up her feet, stamping on one of his feet. Yelping, he dropped her, and watched her run over to Arthur who had managed to retreat to sit on the edge of his bed.

She threw herself at him, forcing him to lie back into the bed. Her hands were on his face, checking his temperature, "My love, if you are unwell, I must tend to you!"

"I just need to sleep, that is all."

"They I shall stay with you."

"That's not the best idea, after last time, I think it best we do not keep each others company without your father present."

"You are right, of course, my love," she ran her hands over his face. He gently grabbed her wrists, and manoeuvred so she was no long on his bed, "I shall leave you," she concluded, leaning towards him for a kiss, but his grip strengthened, stopping her away from him.

"Merlin?" his servant came across the room, grabbing a hold of the Lady's arms and leading her towards the door.

"Until we meet again, my love," Arthur waved, and collapsed back into his pillows at the lady was shown from the room.

"Save me."

"Again," Merlin murmured under his breath, searching through the chest for a fresh night shirt. He threw it over to Arthur, who had already stripped himself of his day shirt. He caught it, pulling it over his head, "I think it's best you try and stay away from her as much as possible."

"Really Merlin? I hadn't guessed."

"Just saying."

"Here's a tip, Merlin: don't."

-

Arthur spent the next two days avoiding her as much as possible. Whenever she was walking down a corridor he hid in an alcove. He'd littered the kitchens, the laundry and spent more time with the townsfolk, parading himself in the town centre, bettering his image with his people.

On the second night there had been a feast held in honour of the visiting King and his daughter, so Arthur managed to keep away from Vivian at all costs. He'd managed to engage Leon in conversation, keeping him occupied. Later, he'd managed to slip quietly out of the hall. By the cover of the night he walked straight out of the castle and down into the town to the Forge.

He could see the candle light streaming out of her small window and under the crack of the door. The Forge was shut for the night, but he could still smell the remains of hot, smoking coals. He smiled to himself, raising his hand to knock on her door.

"Two seconds," he heard her call from across the room, he assumed she was getting up off of the bed and coming to answer the door, which was pulled open two seconds later, "Arthur?"

"Guinevere," she stepped aside to let him in, knowing leaving him on her doorstep would only cause a stir. She didn't work in the castle anymore, his being there, even knowing her name, would be questioned.

"What are you doing here? I thought there was a feast?"

"There is."

"Then why aren't you at it?"

"Because there are more than enough people to keep my father occupied, he won't notice I'm gone."

"Vivian might."

"I do not care what Vivian thinks," he smirked as he saw a blush creep across Gwen's face, he took another step towards her, enveloping her in his arms as securely as he could, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she answered truthfully, burying her head into his chest, clenching her fist in the material of his shirt, "I did not think it wise to come to the castle, not with Vivian there."

"A wise decision," Arthur comment, running his fingers gently through her hair, the smell of burning coals still on her from her days work, "Vivian has been hunting me out at every given opportunity."

"Is there nothing to be done for her?"

"Regretfully not. Merlin's researched it, and there is no definitive way to release her of the spell," Arthur paused for a second, withdrawing from Gwen to look her in the eye, "She has never known love like I have," Gwen smiled, removing her hand from his shirt and running her fingers over his brow before cupping his cheek, "Then, it's a miracle Merlin found a cure for me. He is rather useless- owh!"

Gwen had not-so-gently brought her hand into sharp contact with his face. Raising an eyebrow.

"What was that for?"

"You shouldn't be so hard on Merlin. If it wasn't for him you'd be in all sorts of trouble. And most likely dead, a few times over."

"Don't give him too much credit; it will go to his head."

"Maybe some would be nice, especially from you. Just once in a while."

-

Merlin sat opposite Gaius, the feast now over, eating their dinner of chicken and vegetables. Their conversation had turned to that of the Lady Vivian and possible solutions.

"I just don't think it's fair on her. She lives, sleeps, breathes Arthur. Nobody needs that," Gaius laughed, the young sorcerer, despite appearances, did have a way with wit, "I helped Arthur, and well, Gwen, I guess. Why can't I help her too? You know, let her live her life Arthur free."

"If you can find a spell or a remedy then I suggest you do. The poor girl doesn't deserve to spend her life chasing after somebody who is clearly not interested."

"I've tried everything. I've read through every book. Only the kiss of her true love."

"Who as far she is aware, is Arthur."

"But that didn't work for Arthur, or for her, before. I mean it took Gw- I can't tell you that."

"Merlin, it is no secret to me about the Prince's feeling for Guinevere."

"I know. But you weren't meant to know about that."

"Despite beliefs Merlin, I was in love once. I know very much about the sorts of antics the pair have participate-"

"Too much information," Merlin joked, clamping his hands over his ears.

"Vivian deserves to live a life without enchantment," Gaius stated, veering the conversation back to its original topic.

"What can we do?" With the Dragon gone it wasn't as if Merlin could go down the cave and ask him. Gaius merely shrugged at him and looked over at the pile of books that Merlin had been studying from before. More research.

Well, he had wanted to help her.

-

At the cock's call, sunlight gently drifting through the window by Gwen's bed, Arthur awoke. He blinked a few times before realising where he was. He was leant up against the wall of Gwen's house, on her bed. It didn't take much for him to locate the girl, a dead weight on his chest, the warmth of her under his arm and he hugged her to him.

Running his fingers through her hair, he pressed a delicate kiss to her forehead before unwrapping his arm from around her, and gently lying her down on the bed. She looked so serene. He wished he could wake up to the scene every morning, and not have to worry about having to get back to the castle.

He sighed, looking around to find a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink. Find them with great ease, Gwen had been logging business before Arthur had arrived, so her papers were still spread about the table along with the things that he needed.

_Guinevere,_

_It upsets me to leave you,_

_but I must return to the_

_castle. I will see you soon._

_Arthur_

He laid the piece of parchment next to her head on the pillow and quietly departed, sparing her one last look before he shut the door behind him.

-

Merlin, like many times before, had fallen asleep face first in his book. He knew he needed help, but he had freed and sent away the only help that may have actually given him any clue for an answer.

He'd been reading and looking for hours, but his search proved unfruitful like it had before. So much so he'd fallen asleep. His dreams were vivid, he dreamt of Arthur and Vivian and what horrors it would bring. But there was a voice in the back of his head; telling him what to do.

"_Use your head, young warlock. The girl has never known true love. All she knows is the Prince. What started as an enchantment, if left long enough, may fool her into believing that he is, in fact, her true love."_

Merlin awoke the next morning, rubbing his hand over his face and through his hair. Groaning, the morning had come too soon once again. He knew Arthur would want him to bark orders at soon.

With a strange sense of self, he washed and changed himself, heading into the main chamber for breakfast. Gaius was already awake, and had left him a bowl of porridge on the table as he continued with his work.

"I had a dream."

"Oh?"

"The dragon, he was telling me what to do."

"And what do you think, Merlin?"

"Well, what he said made sense. If Vivian has been enchanted to be in love with Arthur for so long, then maybe her brain thinks that she truly is in love with him," Gaius raised his trusted eyebrow at him, "So if Arthur kisses her, it'll break the enchantment."

"And what if it doesn't work?"

Merlin shrugged.

"Anything is worth a try," Gaius reasoned, "And I believe even Arthur would be willing to kiss her, if it meant she left him alone."

-

It wasn't long after the Prince had left her home that Gwen awoke. She was used to getting up early, and heading to the castle to prepare breakfast for Morgana. Since bringing her father's Forge back into a working state, she hadn't had to get up, but the sooner she started her work, the sooner she got it done, and more time she got to do the other things in life she enjoyed.

Gwen couldn't remember going to bed, and she wasn't in her night dress, she was in her work clothes. She turned over in her bed, vaguely remembering the presence of Arthur before bed. As she rolled she felt the crunch of the parchment beneath her head. Confused she slowly sat up and picked up the piece of paper.

Her lips stretched into a contented smile, she hadn't been imagining it. He had been there.

Gwen reached her arms in the air and stretched out her back, turning to both sides and soothing out any cracks. With that she got up, making her way to her small stove to light a fire to heat some water for tea. Breakfast would consist of some left over ham and bread from the night before, but it would be enough to power her through the morning.

Whilst the water boiled, Gwen looked at her log for the days work. She'd planned for the detailing on a sword and armour for a local Squire. He hadn't requested it, but she wanted it to be special, it was his first sword that had been commissioned just for him. She had taken time perfecting the balance of it, hilt to blade. Now she wanted to make it special.

-

When Merlin entered Arthur's chambers he wasn't surprised to find the Prince still in bed. He was becoming more of a night person of late, and sleeping later into the morning. Of course, had Merlin actually been on time, then maybe Arthur would be up earlier. Still, it gave the Prince more time to rest, and that generally made him less grouchy throughout the day.

"Good morning," Merlin said brightly, pulling open the curtains to let the harsh light of day wash over everything in the room. He heard Arthur groan into his pillows, and he couldn't help but chuckle. Merlin had noticed his disappearance the night before. He'd thought nothing of it because he'd known exactly where he had gone. He found _not_ asking questions kept Arthur in a better mood as well, and Arthur said he was an idiot. He was learning slowly.

Having lain Arthur's breakfast out on the table, Merlin headed for the large dresser and picked out a selection of clean shirts and trousers, throwing them over one arm before heading behind the screen and laying them out for Arthur's disposal.

"It might please you to know that I think I have found a solution to your problem," Merlin couldn't remember a time where he had seen the Prince sit bolt up quite so fast.

"Go on."

"It seems that because Vivian has been under this enchantment for so long, that it would have manifested itself in her brain that she is, actually, in love with you. So if you kissed her, the spell would be reversed."

"But we have kissed before," he visibly shuddered at the thought, and the hurt that the whole ordeal had caused.

"But that was when she'd only been enchanted for a day. Now it's had its time. It could work."

"Could?" There was nothing more off-putting to a potentially dangerous plan than the conditional tense. If there was a plan that involved Arthur being remotely intimate to the blonde damsel in question he wanted reassurance that it would work. He didn't want to be risking anything if there wasn't going to be a benefit from it.

"Well there are never any guarantees with these things. But I think it might be worth a try," And if _Merlin_ thought it was worth a go it must be a trustworthy approach.

"And what about Guinevere?"

"What about her?"

"Merlin you really are an idiot aren't you?" Merlin looked genuinely confused, if it was going to help get Vivian off his back then surely it would make Gwen happy. Getting Vivian out of the picture would make Arthur's life a lot easier.

"I still don't see what Gwen has to do with it?"

"I can't just go around kissing Vivian."

"Well, you don't _go around_ kissing her. You do it once. In private. And just," he shrugged, "Don't tell Gwen."

"I can't _not _tell her, Merlin," Arthur reasoned. He knew the result of that would never go in his favour. If he ever found out that Gwen had gone around kissing another man, he would be upset, he wouldn't want to do it to her, "Not telling her will result her finding out from else where, and knowing you Merlin, it will be you that lets it slip."

"As you say, I'm an idiot."

"I can't not tell her."

"And you think she'll agree?" Of course she wouldn't agree. Who in there right mind who agree with that? Truth be told he didn't _want_ to kiss anybody else apart from Gwen. He knew that in his mind as well as his heart.

"Well no, but I can't lie to her. Our relationship isn't built on that."

"Your relationship?" The smirk on Merlin's face caused Arthur to glare at him before hiding behind the screen to get ready.

"Shut up, Merlin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

"You'd best hope this ridiculous plan of yours works," Arthur mentioned to Merlin as they walked the corridors of the castle towards Lady Vivian's chambers. Merlin had assured him it would work, despite all insecurities he had, he hadn't had a chance to mention it to Gwen. It thought it best to leave it that way. What she never knew couldn't hurt her. The chances of her ever seeing Vivian were slim.

Arthur knocked on her door, but heard no reply. Nobody called out for him to enter. He frowned, she shouldn't have any plans. He opened the door, in case she'd not heard him, but on an inspection of the room, he realised she was nowhere to be found.

"Where on Earth is she?"

Merlin walked across to the window, looking over the courtyard, "Sire," he nodded out the window and saw Vivian with her maidservant; the stable boy preparing the horse, "Looks like a ride is on your cards."

"Sweet lord, I thought I could get this over with."

"The fates are not on your side."

"Yes, thank you, Merlin," he let out an aggravated breath, and looked out of the window.

"Time to bite the arrow, Arthur."

-

"My love!" Arthur plastered a smile to his face as he ran down the steps towards the bouncing blonde. Her exclamation hadn't gone unheard by the surrounding guards and servants and they were all watching as the Prince approached. They had all heard various stories about the events that took place the last time the Lady Vivian was in Camelot.

They had also seen Arthur's reaction and denial of all things that had happened. Claiming ignorance.

"Vivian," he grinned, "I suggest a ride into the forest on this," his smile faltered for a second, "fine day."

"A ride would be utterly fantastic!" She grin dropped, and she looked over Arthur's shoulder at a loitering Merlin, "Your servant won't be joining us will he?"

"Today, is a day for the pair of us," he swallowed his pride, "my love."

-

The ride itself hadn't been as hideously bad as Arthur been expecting. He'd just let Vivian talk, occasionally nodding and agreeing in what he deemed the right places. He must have done quite well as she seemed perfectly happy chattering away.

A few heads turned as they rode back through the lower town up to the Castle. A few people laughed as they saw the bored look on Arthur's face as he allowed his horse to follow Vivian's. They also saw him brighten up slightly as they went past the newly opened forge. Look through the divider and caught Gwen's eye as she looked up from her work.

She smiled at him. Watching each other until the wall of the next house blocked their view.

Arthur knew he had to get the kiss out of the way, so they could both move on. But he'd not had the opportunity to do it. He didn't want it to carry on any longer than it must. Dismounting from his horse in the courtyard, he approached Vivian to assist her from her horse's back. A girlish giggle escaped her lips, as she forced herself forwards into Arthur's arms.

He knew this was his chance, leaning towards her he didn't have to do much before Vivian launched herself to him and placed a heated kiss to his lips. A matter of seconds later and Arthur detached her from him. Holding her at arms length he studied her face, and watched as her eyelids drooped and the sudden realisation flooded her.

"What? What's going on? Why are you holding me? Get off!" she slapped his hands away; a grin spreading across Arthur's face and he obliged letting her go, "Why am I still here?" she uttered in discontent on viewing the castle behind Arthur. He couldn't help but let out a laugh before turning and running up the stairs.

-

"Sire," Vivian addressed the King of Camelot as he sat with her father, studying papers of requests made by the local people, "I have a request to make of you."

"Lady Vivian, please; go ahead."

"I wish to marry Arthur."

"What?" her enraged father stood, slamming her hands on the table, "I will not have this again."

"Hear me out father," Vivian reasoned, her tone even and back to its usual pitch, "I realise that our actions before were rash. But I have come to believe that Arthur is going to make a good king. If I were to marry anyone, I believe him to be the best choice of a vulgar selection."

"I do not know whether to be flattered or offended," Uther replied with a chuckle, looking to Olaf to gage his reaction. He was still staring angrily at his daughter.

"I know my actions before now have been rash, father. But I am old enough, and you would agree that Arthur has a very fine head on his shoulders. Both in looks and logic."

"It is true that Arthur has shown no sign or interest in the women of our court. Perhaps, an arrangement could be made?" Uther turned to Olaf, the other King still eyeing his daughter. The head on her shoulders appeared more level than she had in the past, and she did have a point about the Prince. He would make a fine King one day and he could not think of a man better suited for his daughter. Though young, he knew that all young bird had to leave the nest, and perhaps now was the time.

Grinding his teeth together, he looked between the King of Camelot and his daughter.

"I trust your son. And I trust your judgement. If you think Vivian will make a good Queen to your son's King, then, I guess, I have no qualms with this."

Vivian smiled at both Kings. Joining them at the table.

"So, when shall we tell Arthur of this arrangement?"

-

"Guinevere?" Arthur knocked on her front door before he opened it. He could smell the smoke of the fire as she cooked her dinner, or heated some water for tea. He wasn't quite sure, but as he entered he could see her hunched over the counter chopping some vegetables, "Gwen?" He heard her sniff before bringing the knife down particularly hard onto the wooden surface, "What's wrong?"

A harsh snort sounded, followed by another string of hard hitting cuts.

"Guinevere?"

"You don't even care do you?" She turned to face him, baring the knife in her hands.

"I don't know want you're talking about," another short laugh, and she turned her back on him. He stared at the back of her head, trying to figure out what would have her so annoyed; she hadn't cared to see Vivian when they had ridden past.

"I saw you."

"Oh."

"'Oh'? Is that all you can say?"

"It's not what it seems like."

"No? So what is it then? If you couldn't help yourself, what was it?" She slammed the knife down on the table, turning back to face him, her hands resting on the counter behind her.

Oh she'd seen alright. She had a few deliveries to make the castle staff, and thought it as good a time as any, knowing the Prince would be lurking in the courtyard and surrounding corridors, she thought maybe there was a chance of speaking to him. Perhaps an alcove or behind a closed door of an unused room.

Being greeted with the Prince and the Lady embraced and kissing hadn't been what she'd expected at all. At least, not with Arthur looking willing, she knew Vivian was still under the spell, but he wasn't even trying to fend her off.

"I was trying to make your life easier. iOur/i life. Kissing Vivian was the only way to break the enchantment. You've got to believe me, Gwen. I would never- not to you," he approached her. She didn't move, or make a move for the knife so she wasn't annoyed enough to keep him away from her, "I promise you, I want nothing more to do with her. And having her follow me at any given opportunity was starting to get on my nerves. I had to do something to stop it. And it worked."

"What if it didn't?"

"It did. That's all we need know," he reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head, leaning forward to gently capture her lips with his own. When she reciprocated he kissed her again with slightly more pressure than before, pushing her back into the counter, "You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"And as long as you didn't kiss her like that, neither have you," Arthur smirked, running his fingers through her loose curls and kissed her forehead.

-

Arthur didn't make it back to his chambers before Leon caught up with him and told him that he was wanted by his Father for something urgent. Arthur had switched off from the conversation and turned around to head towards the throne room.

"You sent for me, Father?" he announced as he pushed open the door, only to be greeted with the bright face of Vivian and her drawn looking father.

"Arthur, at last!" Uther stood from his seat, approaching his son, "As you well know, you are of an age where you are expected to settle. Finding a wife, and starting a family. Camelot must have an heir once you are king. And I think I have found you the perfect wife," a small happy laugh escaped Vivian's lips alerting Arthur to his father's plan.

"What? No," he shook his head and looked at his father, "I'm more than capable of finding my own bride, father."

"I have given you many years to find a wife. At a time I thought you would be best suited to Morgana; however you had both shown me over the years that that is no longer appropriate. Now I think is the time for me to take more decisive action."

"Father-"

"Unless you can give me just reason for this arrangement not to be carried out, your engagement shall be announced at court tomorrow," Arthur's jaw dropped, slowly closing and opening again. He had just reason. He just didn't know if his father would accept it. Nor would he if he didn't say it. His future happiness lay in the balance against his father's disapproval. And if he had to take one against the other, he knew which he would vouch for.

"I don't love her."

"You can learn to love her. Love if something we work on, not something we have."

"I can not love more than one woman."

"I do not see how this is a problem."

"That's because you are blind to your son."

"Be careful where you tread Arthur."

"Were you not in love with my mother, when you married her? You knew you loved her. You married her because you loved her. You can not be hypocritical. You married my mother because you loved her. You told me that enough as I grew up. Or was that a lie?"

"I loved your mother-"

"Than allow me to marry a woman I love. Not a woman who-"

"Who what, Arthur?"

"I fear I should not complete that sentence."

"Are you telling me, Arthur, that there iis/i someone you care for enough to marry?" Arthur stood, staring down his father. On one hand, having the truth out would take the strain of sneaking around and trying not to be seen. On the other, the chance of his father understanding his desire towards the handmaiden was slim.

"I am, father," his Adam's apple moved as he swallowed. The path of true love never did run smooth, but if there was one thing his father imight/i understand, it would be love. Or so he hoped.

Uther's eyes widened, expectant of an answer, "Well?"

"Promise me something, Father. Promise me that no matter what I say, you aren't going to do anything rash," His father slowly nodded, "I can not marry the Lady Vivian, my heart belongs to another."

"We got that far, Arthur, who?"

"Guinevere," no shadow of recognition flashed over the King's face, "Morgana's Maidservant."

"The Blacksmith Girl?" was shortly followed by an outraged Vivian exclaiming the name of the girl - nay woman - that Arthur loved.

"Yes father."

"A peasant?"

"Yes father."

"A witch."

"What? No, father."

"Well, I can see no other way for you to turn down the Lady Vivian for a serving girl. An ex-serving girl who now works as a Blacksmith. The girl has been held under suspicion of witchcraft before now, what makes the present situation any different."

"Ask around father, Guinevere is no witch."

"Arrest her. I will hear no more on this."

"Father, please!"

"Take Arthur to his chambers. Guards outside the door. And window. I learnt from that lesson last time," the guards in the room split, two taking a hold of Arthur, who defiantly struggled against them, but even for a knight as strong and agile as he, he was no match for two guards who clamped their hands and arms around his elbows and upper arms, dragging him from the room.

-

Gwen was hard at work in the forgery. She was finishing the remaining touches to the young Squire's sword. She'd done a delicate pattern on the armour she had made him, and was now matching in the blade of the sword.

She'd engraved his name along its centre. A personal touch.

She hadn't been expecting company; especially that of three knights storming through the Forgery door.

"You are under arrest for the use of witchcraft, and treason against the crown of Camelot," one of them said. Leon stepped through the door behind them, a pained look on his face. He'd always been fond of Gwen, he hated to do this to her. But it wasn't as if Uther could have sent Arthur to arrest her.

"What?" she exclaimed moving away from their grabbing arms.

"I'm sorry Gwen."

"What have I done?"

"Uther believes you have bewitched his son."

"That's preposterous!"

"I'm so sorry, Gwen. There was nothing I could do," Leon reasoned. She'd been a part of the crew who had assisted in the saving of his life, he hated to see her carted to the dungeons, "He can't be reasoned with."

"He shouldn't have to be reasoned with," the two Knights who had accompanied Leon grabbed her by the arms and were pulling her towards the door, "I haven't done anything wrong."

-

It was happening again. She was being thrown into the prison for a crime she hadn't committed. She doubted this time the King would be so lenient. She was accused of using witchcraft against the Prince. It was one thing to use it to save her father – had it been her – it was another to use it to enchant Arthur.

What she couldn't understand was why Uther wouldn't listen to his son.

But then, with an hour of trying to figure out a reason, she found herself talking I circles. She knew why the King was always so sceptical of any emotion his son showed towards a woman. First Sophia; she had disappeared after five minutes. And Vivian, the first time, an enchantment. Of course Uther would question any woman who won over his son. She had never suspected this. Perhaps because she was not of noble birth as the other girls were; Uther would suspect a serving girl of enchanting his son because it was so unlikely for hi to fall in love with her over a courtier. Being bound and thrown in the prison wasn't the action she had first imagined Uther would take. Having her thrown on the floor of the throne room, perhaps, like last time. It was as if she was beyond second chances and there was no chance of trial.

She slumped against the wall, allowing for gravity to pull her down. She curled her arms about her knees and hugged them close. But her plan to mope until such times as she was taken to the stake were interrupted near straight away by the echoing of "Get out of my way," reaching her ears.

The guards were under strict orders not to let anybody see her. But after a brief tussle and the guards safely guarding the stone floor by the door with their eyes closed, not much difference there then.

"Guinevere?" Gwen had never scrambled to her feet so quickly, running over to the other side of the cell to the wooden bars.

"Arthur? Merlin told me your father had guards on your door."

"Turns out the Guards of Camelot need training. They'll come round soon. I don't have long."

"What's going on, Arthur?" He placed his hand over hers as she clutched on the bars.

"I told my father."

"Why?" As much as keeping a secret was slowly taking its toll on her, but risking what they had? She'd rather keep it a secret, the chance of Uther allowing his son to pursue a relationship with a peasant? Unlikely.

"He was trying to marry me off with Vivian. I couldn't let him do that."

"I'm being accused of witchcraft, I would never-"

"I know. I'll talk to him, I will make him see re-"

"Arthur Pendragon, you will leave these premises. If I catch you down here again, I will personally see you are flogged in the stocks. Don't think I won't," his father marched into the prison, he signalled for a pair of conscious guards to take Arthur from the bars. Gwen took a few steps back from the bars; out of Uther's reach should he feel the need to grab out.

He glared at her, not saying a world, and turned on his hill storming out of the prison. He stood, watching a guard re-locking the door and taking the key from him, "Nobody sees the girl."

-

"The sooner the wedding, the better," Vivian suggested over dinner that night. Arthur looked resolutely down to his plate; pushing his food around but not eating a scrap. Not making eye contact with any of the three others at the table.

Five minutes later and Arthur had had enough of Vivian's prattling about a wedding he refused to partake in. He stood with determination and excused himself from the dinner. Without another word he walked back to his chambers, throwing himself down on his bed.

He had to think this through. He couldn't get into the prison without breaking in, either breaking the door down or picking the lock, but his father had put extra guards on the doors, both on the prison and his bedroom.

He couldn't even send Merlin after the key; his father would keep it on his person. Or the guards would keep it on their person and although incredibly stupid, Merlin wasn't skilled enough to slip the key from their belts. Either way, it was going to take a lot of effort to get to Gwen, if only for a second.

The chances of the guards allowing Merlin to be the servant to deliver Gwen food and drink was slim. If his father had had any say in the matter he would have ordered the guards to keep Merlin from her as well. Knowing perfectly well that Arthur would send him with messages.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, hoping the boy was in an audible distance.

"My lord?" he appeared through the servant's entrance, a pile of laundry in his hands, ready to go into his draws.

"I need to talk to Gwen."

"Then go to her house and talk to her?"

"Haven't you heard?" Merlin shook his head, up turning his bottom lip, "My father had her arrested for witchcraft."

"What, why?"

"Because he knows that I'm in love with her. And he can't differentiate between love and magic. He's got triple the amount of guards on the prison doors, twice the amount on mine. Guards outside my windows and there is no way he'll let either of us in to see her. I can not leave my room without Leon or my father."

"Why won't I get in?"

"Because my father knows I would send you with information for Guinevere."

"Can't I try?"

"No offence Merlin, but you won't be able to penetrate the prison."

Arthur may have no faith in Merlin's usual abilities but he was no usual person and his natural gifts could assist him.

-

"I would have suspected better of 'Camelot's finest'," Vivian stated as she ate. Arthur's departure hadn't had its intended effect on her. She knew that at the end of the day if the King deemed it so, she had won.

She could tell from the look on her father's face that he still was not best pleased. But the time had come for him to let her go. She was old enough now and in a clear mind about the whole ordeal. Of all the men she had met in her life, Arthur was the most honourable the one most likely to be the greatest leader in all of Albion.

"Witchcraft is not tolerated in Camelot; if she was one of our finery she would know that."

"Will there be a trial?" Olaf asked, taking a swig from his goblet.

"The girl has been suspected of witchcraft before."

"Then why wait?" Vivian said. The sooner Guinevere was out of the way, the sooner Arthur and she could be married.

"As much as my son and I disagree, I need to give him chance to calm down before any action is taken."

"If the laws of Camelot are to be respected they must be consistent," she eyed the King of Camelot. She knew if there was a way to get what she wanted from any King; it was to question their position with the people. Presenting a weakened front would question his ability to lead and over the years Vivian had learnt how to play to her father's strengths and weaknesses. If Uther was like her father in anyway, placing doubt in his leadership would ebb at him.

Uther had his goblet raised to his lips. He didn't drink, looking over the brim at the girl who would become his daughter-in-law. He sucked in his cheeks, a pout on his lips.

"You are right, of course."

"I suggest her execution be brought forward to the morning."

-

"Gwen?" she stirred slightly from the fitful sleep, "Gwen!" his voice was barely above a whisper but she heard it. She knew better than to assume it was Arthur, besides he would have gone with the less subtle and more of a mouthful 'Guinevere'.

"Merlin?" she whispered through the darkness. The shadowed face of her friend appeared at the bars, a solemn look on his face, "How'd you get in here?"

"I, uh, I stole a sleeping draft from Gaius," Gwen raised a sceptical eyebrow. It was as close to the truth as Merlin could get, and it was believable. It was something Merlin had access to and could easily steal away with it. In actual fact he'd used his usual Merlin technique, but he wasn't about to go and reveal himself after two years of hiding his secret. He trusted Gwen, but she was imprisoned for the very same thing. He didn't need the wrong person over hearing his conversation.

"You shouldn't have done that, Merlin," thinking he would get in trouble with Gaius if the old man found out. He was more of a father to Merlin than he had ever known, and the guilty look on his face told her as much.

"Yes, I should," he said defiantly.

"Did Arthur put you up to this? He shouldn't have done tha-"

"He didn't. He expressly told me not to. I had to make sure you were okay," he smiled through the bars at his friend. This scene was far too familiar to before. Last time she had told him not to forget her, and now he knew he never could. She was his best friend. He needed to find a way to help her.

"I'm fine."

"You don't deserve to be here. We will get you out of here. iArthur/i will get you out of here," he knew it. Arthur would never let his father win. He knew Arthur all too well. The more he cared for something the more he fought for it and there wasn't anything he cared for more than Gwen. Everybody knew it.

Everybody but the King.

"You can't be sure of that."

"He loves you. He won't let Uther do this."

"The king doesn't always listen to Arthur. You know that, as well as I do."

"This time it doesn't matter. He'll get you out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Arthur was stuck for ideas. He needed out of this engagement and he needed to convince his father that he wasn't enchanted or crazy. And he needed to see another face other than Merlin's, preferably that of Guinevere.

But he needed Merlin in order to get out. He had distracted Guards before now, knocked them out – which was lightly insane – and helped him out of his room. Being cooped up in the four walls was driving him insane. Rational thought was leaving him rapidly. He had to think reasonably.

Getting out; that was step one. Step two? That was slightly more difficult to decide on. It was a toss between beating the hell out of the guards on the prison door and seeing Gwen; talking to his father and convincing him he wasn't mental; or try and stop the engagement. The only person he could think of that could put a stop to it, which would listen to reason, was King Olaf.

"That's it."

All he had to do was wait for Merlin to come back.

-

"You want me to break you out of here? Again?"

"Yes."

"That didn't end so well last time." Last (time Arthur had ended up face first in some excrement. What had started out as such a fantastic idea hadn't really ended that way.

"So I recall. But I need to speak to Olaf, and I can't walk out of here on my own. Four guards against me, I might be good, but nobody stands against those odds," Arthur missed Merlin's raised eyebrow as the servant turned his back on him.

"You do realise I'll get flogged for this?"

"Only if you get caught," the look on Merlin's face did nothing to discourage Arthur from his idea. Merlin could get him out. He'd never admit it to him, but he did have some faith in the bumbling buffoon.

Merlin exited the Prince's chambers, and carried on down the hallway. If he was getting Arthur out of his room, he didn't need the guards of Camelot swearing blind that he was a sorcerer. Then, at least, the heat would be off of Gwen and onto him. That would be a good thing, dying, not so much. Not that Arthur would ever believe him capable. Oh ye of little faith.

Once hidden out of sight around one of the corners, Merlin backed up against the wall and sought a look back around. He raised his hand and mumbled the words; "licentia conscientia," he watched as one by one the guards dropped as the spell hit them. Onlookers would say they had fainted and passed out, then shouted 'magic!' and run off to the King. Merlin didn't have long if that were the case.

He ran back up the corridor to the Prince's quarters, opening the door; "That was quick!"

"I don't hang around," Arthur patted Merlin quickly on the shoulder before taking off out the door and towards Olaf's quarters, "Not even a 'thank you'," Merlin shook his head and stepped over one of the fallen guards as he headed back to his and Gaius' quarters.

-

"Arthur?" Olaf exclaimed as he greeted the Crowned Prince entrance to his chambers. He knew that he'd been confided to his own quarters. Without the King of Camelot with him, he knew this wasn't a visit that had been okayed by his father.

"Olaf," he took a deep breath. All the way over, Olaf was on the other side of the castle to Arthur, he had been thinking about what he could say to him, at the same time as avoiding the people milling about the castle, "Where do you stand in this arrangement?"

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"Do you agree with it?"

"For so long now I have stood in the way of my daughter and what she wants, I do not think I should anymore. She has grown up."

"Grown up enough to manipulate a fearful King into marrying his only son and heir off to somebody who he does not love?"

"I agree that perhaps she went about it the wrong way-"

"The wrong way? The woman I love is being executed tomorrow because your daughter fed my father lies," his tone was harsh, as were his words. He needed to hit it home to Olaf that his daughter was manipulative and undeserving of any position in the court of Camelot. He needed to make a point to Olaf, and he would have to do it the only way he knew how; "I'm sorry, but if you allow this to go ahead, I would never forgive you, or her, and once I'm King, the alliance between us will cease. You can not allow for that," he paused, giving Olaf his sternest look, "And I cannot marry your daughter."

"I feel for you, Arthur, I do. But what power do I have against your father?" He had a lot of power against his father. If he said so the whole engagement could be called off in a second. Arthur knew, and deep down, he was pretty certain that Olaf knew it too.

"Vivian is your daughter, once you say no, he cannot make you co-operate. I'm asking," no, he was begging, "Please, take her home."

"Arthur-"

"Please. I'm not enchanted and I'm not insane," and he knew that Olaf recognised that he was no longer talking about Vivian. The look that adorned his face told him as much. It was like he had known from the start that it was a bad idea, but he didn't want to upset his daughter. She was more than old enough now and he knew it, but he still didn't know if he could let her marry a man who would never care for her as much as he did another woman. That wasn't fair on all parties involved.

"I don't believe you are. Your father fears what he does not understand," that much was true. So very true. The whole of Camelot knew it. The King pretended to be ignorant to their knowledge, but deep down he knew that they saw right through his weakness.

"I couldn't put it better myself. But understand this, I know what I want and I know what I'm doing. I do not love your daughter, and I never will."

If there was one thing Olaf respected of Arthur it was his blunt honesty. He stood contemplatively, looking at Arthur, studying him. And he saw it. He saw the look in his eyes that he saw in his own eyes when he looked in the mirror when he was the same age. He knew it as love. Not enchantment.

He couldn't allow himself to get in the way of that, and that included his daughter.

"You are right, Arthur," he said finally, after a minute's silence, "I can see that your father is very wrong about you. He fears you are too young, that you can not rationalise, but you can. I can see it in you. Your honesty has earned you my eternal respect. I will not let Vivian keep you from the woman you love."

"If only my father were so understanding."

"Give him time, Arthur, he will come round."

"I fear time is the one thing I do not have," Arthur nodded at the King and turned to leave. He halted by the door and looked back over his shoulder, "Thank you."

"You will be a good King, Arthur. I trust it would be better to have you as an ally than an enemy."

-

"Father! I do not understand where this has come from. I am to marry Arthur."

"No, my girl, you are not. You are too young, and I will not have you marrying without love."

"But I love him."

"But he does not love you, my girl, and I will not see you hurt," Olaf's act was for the King and the King alone. He knew that Arthur had not had contact with anybody but him and his manservant since being confined to his quarters.

"I am sorry you feel this way, Olaf, the marriage would only strengthen the unity of our lands."

"I fear you are wrong, Uther. I do not think Arthur will see it that way."

"He will learn to live with it."

"He is a boy in love, Uther, for all you know, he will turn on all of us if you go ahead with this," he looked at his daughter, she was pouting. No tears were evident and that told him all he needed to know. She did not love Arthur and there was no point in a loveless marriage, "Come Vivian, pack your things. We should ride immediately. I think we have over stayed our welcome."

"You are always welcome in Camelot, Olaf."

"Thank you, Uther, but at this moment, I think it is best you work out the differences with your son than with us."

-

Arthur watched from his window as he saw Olaf force Vivian onto her horse. She snapped - more than ever - at the stable hands. One boy looked like he was about to cry. Arthur made a note to make sure he was paid for his troubles, even if he had to pay the boy himself. Nobody deserved to be the target of her wrath.

Merlin knocked on Arthur's door and entered without Arthur saying he could as usual. He left him off this time, merely because he had helped him escape earlier in the day. Had he not, Arthur probably would have shouted at him, but with Olaf leaving it had put him in a better mood than he had been in all week.

"She's going?" Merlin asked as he too approached the window and looked out over the courtyard.

"Good riddance I say."

"What did you say to him?"

"I appealed to his better nature. Convinced him it would be better for all of us if he left with her and called of the engagement."

"What did he say?"

"He agreed with me, naturally," Merlin laughed a little and set about changing Arthur's bedclothes like he had entered to do, "And said he would leave with her immediately."

"You still have to convince your father though, Arthur."

"Yes, Merlin, you idiot, you don't think I know that?"

"I'm just saying. Don't get your hopes up. The battle is won but the war is not."

-

With the Lady Vivian and her father gone, Uther was at odds with what to do. Olaf's words were grating on his mind. He had expressly told him that his son was in love and not with Vivian. Olaf was the first to admit that they were too young, or too naïve, but not this time. What could he see that Uther couldn't?

It had been a long day. Gaius had watched Merlin rise early – for him anyway – and listened to his elongated banter about freeing Arthur and knocking out guards. He'd witnessed Vivian leave Camelot and Uther near breaking point all within the last six hours. Now he was being called to the King, what he wanted, he had a fair idea.

"Physician, I wanted to ask your opinion," gathering counsel from Gaius was not a rare feature for the leader of the lands. Many a time advice from the Court Physician had aided Camelot, let alone Uther and Arthur in turn.

"On what matter, my lord?"

"This Guinevere. What do you know of her?" Gaius paused a second to gather his thoughts. This was what he had expected, but in a time like this, one needed to make sure that they used the right words, else all hell would break loose.

"She is a very honest and loyal individual, my lord. And if I may, a very hard worker, sire."

"And Arthur?"

"I know many things about the Prince, sire."

"In regards to Guinevere?"

"I know Arthur has been rash in his actions before, but in the case of Guinevere he has been anything but."

"You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?" Gaius had dealt with the King many times before. He knew that he saw reason when there was some, even if he was blinded by his hatred of magic. All he was doing, in this current moment, was looking out for the son he'd nearly lost a hundred times over. Worrying about Arthur was Uther's best talent. If he wasn't pacing about the laws of the lands it was to do with his son.

"It was not my information to tell, my lord."

"Of course," the calm before the storm. Gaius knew the King, if he disagreed with anything he said then Gaius would be for the stocks. Or at least, Merlin would be, due to age and long-term loyalty from the physician.

"I trusted Arthur would tell you in his own time. He didn't expressly tell me. Neither of them did. I merely observed, my lord."

"Thank you, Gaius, you may go," Gaius bowed his head and left the King to his thoughts, he had rounds to make. Perhaps a short visit to the dungeons as well. He would be given free pass to tend to the prisoners, and make sure they did not die before their time.

-

"I have to make my rounds," Gaius stated as he reached the guards at the prison door. They nodded and let him pass. He walked straight passed all the prisoners and directly to Gwen's cell, "Guinevere?"

"Gaius!" she scrambled across the floor towards him, "How are you?"

"I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine, honestly," her futile attempt at a smile did little to reassure him, "They won't let anyone see me."

"I know. Uther will come around, Guinevere. You just wait."

"I can do little else."

"This will not be the last place you see, Guinevere."

-

Of all the people to greet him when he returned home after tending to a depressed Arthur, Uther hadn't been on the list of the expected. He had seen Merlin in this manner once before. But he had just saved his life – again, only this time with him knowing about it – so he hadn't expected to see him.

"My lord?"

"Merlin," he started sternly, the look in his eye making Merlin's knee shake. He knew one wrong answer and he would joining Gwen, "I'm under the impression that you may know my son better than I do."

"Okay?"

"I am going to ask you a series of questions. I want you to answer them as honestly as you can."

"Yes, my lord."

"This Guinevere," he started, "Does my son care for her as he says he does?"

"I believe he does, my lord."

"And there is no hint of witchcraft?"

"With all due respect, my lord, ask around. It would seem everybody is under the very same enchantment. Everybody but you. Why would she risk her life like that if she were capable of the magic you fe- believe she is?"

Uther nodded once, his jaw set, "How long has my son been in love with a peasant?"

"As I know?" Uther nodded, "A little over a year, my lord," he saw the King's bottom jaw literally drop. He hadn't been expecting that. A short whimsy perhaps, but this, this was beyond Uther's imagination entirely.

"And Arthur has trusted you with this information?"

"I, sort of, figured it out for myself, my lord. On mentioning it to him he seemed reluctant to admit it. But there was no denying his feelings. One does not risk his life for a maid servant, no matter how much she means to her mistress. And one certainly wouldn't do without back-up."

"I have been blind," Uther stated, looking at Merlin, "But this, it can not continue. She is not of noble birth. She can not be Queen."

"With all due respect, my lord, Gwen is one of the noblest women I have ever met. And if Prince Arthur is in love with her as much as it appears, I do not think your opinion will matter in the end," Merlin's confidence had taken him one step too far over the line he had been toeing from the start of the conversation. Uther's gaze snapped towards him, fire behind his eyes.

"You hold your tongue," Merlin nodded and looked to the floor, avoiding Uther's maddened gaze, You have been most informative." Without even an utterance of thanks. "And Merlin,"

"Yes, sire?"

"Ever knock out a guard of Camelot again, and I'll have you in the stocks for a week." The King left the physician's quarters. Merlin let out a long sigh. Either his words had done them good, or ruined their chances completely.

-

After his excursion, Uther had seen that Arthur be more carefully guarded, and banned his manservant from being allowed anywhere near his chambers. Arthur would be well and truly stuck. The guards might be a bit rubbish, but they weren't completely stupid.

Arthur sat on his sill, looking out over the kingdom, a kingdom that would one day be his kingdom. A kingdom he didn't want unless Gwen was at his side to rule it.

With Vivian gone, he no longer had to worry about the impending doom of marrying her, but instead had to come up with a way to convince his father to let Gwen go. The thing was, other than blind reason and talking at his father until he was blue, he couldn't think of any other way to convince his father that that was where his heart truly lied.

In fact, he wasn't entirely convinced his heart was his own anymore. Only the beating in his chest made it clear to him that it was still there. He liked to think he had Gwen's heart, and she had his, and that was the only reason he was still alive. Stupid of course, but the thought gave him some hope.

A hope that was dashed when he thought of Gwen no longer being a part of his world, as her heart stopped beating it would kill him.

He had to find a way of telling that to his father. But Uther had never responded well to poetics.

-

The King sat in his chambers, his dinner going cold in front of him. He leant his elbow atop the table, rubbing his chin with the pads of his fingers. He needed his son on his side, and right now there was nothing else he could think of than the girl.

Even if he merely freed her he feared that his son would still turn his back on him for her.

"Guard?" he called out, looking towards the door. One of the guards outside his room entered promptly, attentive to the King's needs, "Fetch my son, take him to the Great Hall," the guard nodded, exiting swiftly.

Uther rose from his seat, gulping down the remainder of his drink and leaving his quarters.

As he walked down the corridors, he failed to notice the servant diving out of his path, avoiding him at all costs. He reached the hall in no time, settling himself on his throne and waiting for his son.

He didn't have to wait long; he suspected that the guard had jogged to his son's room.

"Father?"

"Have you thought about your actions?"

"Have you?"

"Do not push your luck son; I have been very lenient with you."

"With me, perhaps, but not with Guinevere."

"The girl-"

"What about her?"

"I have heard for several sources that I am mistaken."

"And yet you don't believe them?"

"I am starting to think that, maybe, I acted too rashly, that I made a mistake," Arthur jaw dropped slightly, not entirely sure what his father was admitting to; being wrong about Gwen's 'magic' abilities, or that he was wrong in telling Arthur that he wasn't in love.

Perhaps both.

"What have you been told?"

"That I have been blinded. That if I watched closely enough I would have seen this so-called _relationship_," Arthur snorted in disgust, his father ignoring him, "I'm willing to admit I was wrong, but at the same time I can not allow this charade to continue."

"Father-"

"Arthur."

"You have to understand-"

"You're in love with her? Maybe you are, but she is a blacksmith. A former servant. A peasant."

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes, Arthur, it does."

"It doesn't matter to me."

"It matters to the rest of the world."

"Really? Ask around father, people don't mind, people don't bat an eyelid. The townsfolk, they like Guinevere. She is noble of heart and mind, if not in history. She is loyal and kind and the best sort of woman."

"I can not allow you to continue this. She can never be anything more than a mistress, Arthur."

"She _can_ be Queen, and she will. I don't care if I have to wait a year, ten years, or twenty. I will wait and I _will_ marry her."

"You are living in a dream world, my son. She doesn't know the first thing about being Queen."

"Then she'll learn."

"Then you are a fool."

"Better a fool than a King unwilling to accept change," they stood in a stalemate, neither willing to accept defeat. They stared each other down, not moving from their positions, "Free her."

"I am more than tempted to make you join her."

"I'd rather be with her in the dungeons than living in this world without her."

"Think about what you are saying."

"I am."

"She really means that much to you? That you are willing to risk spending an eternity in the prison just to breathe the same air as her?"

"Yes, father. Be open to reason. You loved my mother more than anything, more than anyone. You wouldn't let a single soul get in your way. Why must you act as a blockade to my love? I am asking of you one thing, father. I seldom ask anything of you, just this one thing. Release her. Give her a chance."

-

Guinevere sat alone, staring at the floor aimlessly. Any minute now.

Any minute now and she would be lead to the courtyard. Her execution public. It was the end of the line.

She shifted where she sat; the muscles in her back and legs aching, she could no long get comfortable. She'd been confined for too long.

She could hear the rattling of keys in the lock. It was time.

She scrambled to her feet and shrank back into the corner of her cell, the furthest from the door as she could get.

Step. Step. Step. Only a few more and they would reach her to take her to her death.

Step. Step. Step. She flinched away, screwing her eyes shut against the thought of her impending doom. She'd rather not face the person come to take her away in case she knew them.

The key in the lock.

The door swinging open.

The quick succession of steps towards her. She heard it all.

Arms around her shoulders, bringing her into a firm chest. A hand in her hair, tangling with her curls. Lips on her forehead.

"Arthur," she managed breathlessly, her eyes still closed, fighting against the idea that she could be dreaming.

"It's okay. It's all going to be okay," he whispered into her hair. The heat of his breath on her ear. This had to be real.

She took her chance and looked up, catching his blue eyes staring down at her, "I've missed you so much."

"You're never leaving my side again," the briefest of smiles graced his lips before he leant his face down to hers, "I love you."

"I love you too," she managed just before their lips met in a sweet kiss.

"We have forever, let's get you out of here now," Gwen clung onto his tunic, not wanting to let him go in case it was all in her mind.

He slowly led her from the dungeons, past the guards who didn't try and stop them, past the servants who all wore grins from ear to ear on seeing Gwen safe. Finally to Merlin to sweep her up into the biggest hug, "I told you. I told you he would get you out."

"Thank you," after nearly a minute of Merlin clinging onto her; they both heard Arthur clear his throat. Hey broke apart, Merlin looking sheepishly at the floor.

"I'm just so glad you're okay."

"Come on," Arthur urged, "It's time to get you home."

She walked with him, leading her up stairs instead of out of the main doors. Past his chambers and around the next corner. Stopping at a door, behind which Gwen knew it was empty.

"Arthur?"

"This is your new home. If you want it," he opened the door. It was a small room, simpler than Arthur's, but far more generous than Gwen could ever have imagined.

"I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything," they both smile at each other, Arthur pulling her into him and encasing her his arms once again, "I'm never letting you go again."

- End -


End file.
